Would You Maybe
by purrpickle
Summary: Rachel finds herself fascinated with Matt's hair. She doesn't know why and it's annoying her. However, after the events of Funk, she realizes it's not so much of a mystery anymore. Fluffy Berryford, one-shot.


**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. Ever since I started reading Rachel/Matt fanfiction and rewatched the first season, I've been fighting the urge to write my own story. Obviously, that urge won. This probably sucks hard, but it's fluff fluff fluff. And no, I don't have weird fascination with his hair! Hah hah, oy. *grins*

* * *

><p>She wanted to run her hands across Matt's head. She hadn't really paid that much attention to him before, but when school had started back up after Spring Vacation, instead of the usual football jock shaved head she'd become used to seeing, Matt had… Hair.<p>

And Rachel didn't know why, but there was something about it that just made her want to feel it under her palms. Her daddy had similar hair (those few times he'd let the barber cut it short), and she had recollections about touching it when she was younger and sitting on his shoulders, but this was different. Very, very different.

When Matt danced with her during their funk number, wide cocky smile on his face, Rachel had stared down at him, eyes sliding back and forth from his sparkling eyes to his mouth to his offset hat that didn't cover all of his head… And felt something she had normally associated with Finn and Puck and Jesse. Almost faltering with surprise, she'd danced away. For the rest of the song, she did her best to avoid looking at him. Hopefully the weird feelings would go away.

Didn't do any good, though, because he'd approached her afterwards.

"Hey," the normally quiet boy walked over with his thumbs in his pants' pockets as the last people left the green room.

A blush immediately rising on her cheeks, Rachel gave him a small smile before turning back to the mirror she'd been using to start removing her theatre makeup. She prided herself for keeping her eyes below his forehead. "What can I do for you, Matthew?"

She could see him shrug in the mirror. "I was just wondering if you feel any better?" His voice was soft, and he smiled. "We totally schooled Vocal Adrenaline, and, well, you looked like you were having fun out there."

Surprised, Rachel paused.

"And having fun is better than, well…" Matt blushed, obviously realizing how awkward he sounded.

Rachel decided to take pity on him. Straightening, she turned around. "No, I get it." She smiled, "Thank you. And yes, I do feel better." Which she did. She would still have nightmares, but she was touched that her glee club friends had rallied around her as they had.

"That's good." Looking around the room, Matt seemed to be deciding something in his head.

Figuring he was trying to think of a reason to end the conversation, Rachel tried to ignore her disappointment. "It's okay," she offered, going back to wiping the makeup off, her eyes meeting his and skittering away, "You don't have to stay. Michael and Noah just left a minute ago, so you could probably catch up with them…"

Matt shook his head. "No, no, that's okay. Uhm…" He raised a hand to his head, sliding off his hat and running his hand over his hair; Rachel almost swallowed her tongue, and she quickly closed her eyes before he noticed her creepy watching, "I just… Uhm, I'm waiting to walk you to your car."

"My car…?" Again, Rachel paused.

"Yeah. Just in case Jesse or Vocal Adrenaline decide to pull another stunt."

"Oh." That was… Sweet. Very sweet. As well as, if she was honest, welcome. She'd been afraid that retaliation would be attempted, but too embarrassed to ask for help. Finishing up quickly and slipping everything back into her makeup bag, she turned back around and smiled up at him. "Thank you," she smiled shyly, "I'd appreciate that."

At her words, Matt's body language relaxed, and a relieved smile spread across his face. He tucked his hat into his back pocket and shifted most of his weight onto one foot. "Awesome. You… Almost done?"

"All done, in fact." Pushing hair behind her ear and grabbing her backpack, Rachel slipped the handle out. But before she could fully get a grip, Matt leaned over and smoothly pulled it from her grasp. His hand was warm, the pads of his fingers slightly rough, and another blush rose up on her face. When she looked up at him, the defined line of his scalp caught her attention, and she mentally groaned. At this rate, until she felt his hair, she wouldn't be able to relax.

Stepping to the side so Rachel could precede him, Matt dipped his head. "Well, then, lead on."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Matthew."

The only sound was the noise of their shoes and her wheeled backpack, and Rachel internally fidgeted at the rising awkwardness. As she opened her mouth to pull something out (probably about his dancing, but she wasn't sure), Matt cleared his throat softly. "Matt. Uhm, only my grandmother calls me Matthew, so it's a little weird…"

"Oh! Okay. As I would not want to be associated with your grandmother, I shall be glad to use Matt." Rachel offered him a small smile, and he smiled back. He really had a nice smile. Realizing she was staring, she looked back in front again. "So it was decided you would be the one to walk me to my car?" she asked, curious. No, she was not disappointed that Finn hadn't been chosen.

"Well, no." Matt shrugged, and his lips quirked up self consciously. "I actually volunteered myself."

Her eyes snapping up to stare at him, Matt's dark gaze met hers, and Rachel's heart skipped a beat. Oh no. She knew what this was. But she'd just broken up (okay, he'd made it awfully clear they were over by _egging _her) with Jesse and there was still the Finn situation up in the air and there was no way a popular football player would _ever _be interested in her, no matter how sweet he was. Look how long her relationship with Puck had lasted!

Fortunately, the doors that lead out to the sophomore parking lot loomed close ahead, and Rachel managed to wrench her gaze away. As they got closer and she got ready to push open the door, Matt hurried forward and gentlemanly got it for her. Rachel felt herself swoon a little more. She had always been a romantic for chivalry. Matt wasn't making this easy!

Rachel's car was easy to spot, as it was one out of two; she assumed the dark Toyota was Matt's. Looking back and forth for any sign of impending drama, Rachel could see her companion doing the same. As nothing seemed imminent, they walked down the stairs, Matt easily lifting her backpack (and no, she was not looking at how his shirt sleeve pulled over his bicep), and started across the parking lot.

The closer they got, the more disappointed Rachel felt. She would probably never get the chance to be alone with Matt again.

"Well," she sighed as they came upon her Prius, "It seems that today we have dodged the bullet." She was not going to jump him to run her hands over his head. "If I may have my backpack?" she asked, smiling in thanks when he presented the handle to her. Their hands brushed against each other again, and this time, Rachel caught a dark blush high on his cheeks.

"I'm glad," Matt coughed, stepping away and slipping his hands into his pockets.

Rachel sucked her lower lip into her mouth, worrying at it. "I… I really appreciate you walking me to my car," she felt awkward, once again not looking above Matt's forehead, "That was very sweet of you to do, Ma-att." She had to remind herself not to say Matthew.

A full smile blossomed across Matt's face, and he nodded. "No worries. I was glad to do it." He half-shrugged again. "I'll, uh, wait here until you leave the lot, okay?"

Touched, Rachel stared up at him with wide eyes, and before she realized it, she had walked forward. "I'm going to hug you now," she offered shyly. For a second, it looked like Matt was going to refuse, but then he gave her a half-smile and bent down a little, sliding his arms cautiously around her shoulders. Closing her own arms around his waist, Rachel tried to ignore how strong and attractive he felt and how good he smelled and how it didn't really feel uncomfortable against him. It felt nice. Too nice.

Matt let out a breath of air, and realizing she had been hugging him probably longer than she should have, Rachel flushed and stepped away. Clearing her own throat and pushing her hair behind her shoulder, she flicked her gaze from the ground to Matt's face to his hair and back. As she did so, she realized Matt was doing the same thing.

More awkward seconds passed, and Rachel finally turned her attention to her backpack, unzipping the pocket that had her car keys.

"Hey, Rachel."

Pausing, Rachel looked up. "Yes?" she asked, trying to keep the eagerness out of her voice (he'd called her Rachel!).

Matt shuffled his feet, and his hands were back in his pockets. "Would you, uhm, I know you're not with St. James now, but I don't know about Hudson, and…" He shook his head, a determined expression crossing his face as his eyebrows furrowed a little. Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and looked directly at her, "I think you're really a cool girl, Rachel. Would you maybe wanna go out for coffee sometime…?"

Rachel's mouth dropped open, and her heart started pounding in her chest. Misinterpreting her expression, Matt deflated. "No, that's okay," he shook his head, mumbling as he looked away, "Forget I asked – "

"Matthew Rutherford!" Rachel reached out a hand to press against his arm, her fingers tingling.

He stopped, snapping his eyes back to stare down at her. He nodded.

Rachel smiled, finding his panic endearing and horribly flattering. Once she was sure his full attention was on her, she gave him a nod of her own. "I'd love that."

"Really?"

"Really. Oh," Rachel blinked, frowning, "But it'll have to be after Regionals. We still need to concentrate on that."

A wide, beautiful smile crossed his face, and Matt let out another breath of air, "Awesome. And I get that."

They smiled at each other for a while until a gust of wind reminded Rachel of what she was wearing and that she should head on home. Realizing the same thing, Matt dropped his head and took a step back. "Drive safely," he offered, his face open and happy.

"I shall." Finding herself unable to stop smiling, Rachel backed up until her arm brushed against the door of her car. Unlocking it, only to have Matt step forward and open it for her, she blushed and slid in, pushing her backpack into the passenger seat. "Thank you, Matt."

Matt grinned and nodded. Starting to shut the door, he stopped. "Oh, give me your phone."

Removing it from her pocket, Rachel did so. Quickly calling his own phone, he handed it back to her. "There," he smiled shyly.

Rachel smiled back.

Finishing the shutting of her door, he stepped back. As Rachel started her car and slowly pulled out, blushing and giggling to herself as Matt raised a hand to wave, she realized that, if things went as she hoped, she'd be able to feel Matt's hair after all. And suddenly that urge didn't seem so weird.


End file.
